Takeru and Hikari
by Jakie
Summary: This is a AU(Aurternat Universe) plot-same characters,different plot,different attutide, and different about everything other then the characters. The Parents are also different. Hikari and Takeru fell in love with each other but came in the wrong family.


"Today two lovers got killed in middle of the street

Taichi Yagami- Yamato's rival, he is about 20 years old with dark brown hair and dark skin. He's Hikari's fiancé. Loves sports and not much of a thinker. His aggressive but nice. He is the person who will inherit the Kamiya's fortune.

Yamato-Taichi's rival. Sorry Yamato's fans, but I'm making Yamato a girl in this fic. (REMEMEBER: It's a parody.) She's Tekeru's fiancee. Loves music and very caring. She's the person who'll inherit the Takishi's fortune. She had blond hair and blue eyes with a slender body.

Jyou- His commander, but friends with the Kamiya's and the Takishi's. The main job he does in this fic is that his peace keeper. Yes, married to Koushirou his wife. 

Koushirou- Jyou's wife. She's smart and good nature person. She's really sweet. 

Sora- Is Hikari's older sister. Sora is caring to Hikari and Taichi. She's a really good person and tires to keep Hikari safe and sound. Also she's a great friend with Koushirou.

Mimi- Is Tekeru's older sister. Tries to brave with her brother. Loves him dearly, and she's Koushirou's friend. Also she is sweet and kind.

Digimon are Humans.

Gatomon (Gatoko)-Hikari's best friend. Gatoko have purple hair and silky skin and black eyes that was full with fire. She is generally mean and hate the Takishi's with all her hart, but takes care of Hikari like Sora.

Agumon (Agushi)-Taichi's BF. He is tall and has black hair and eyes. He does want to protect Taichi and Hikari, but only Gatoko thinks he's stupid but he is not. 

Gabumon (Gabumi)-Yamato's BF. The only person that stays stills the whole time. She is a true friend to Yamato and tries to convert her a lot and help her out to get out of depression. Lastly she has blue hair and green eyes.

Patamon (Patato)-Taker's Best Friend. Like his friend he is sweet and good nature. He personality knows what's the best for Takeru and just is with him by his side as good friends.

Biyomon (Biyomi)-Sora's Best Friend. A little on the "Goody-goo two shoes" type of person. Though she is a good company and only one knows the "trouble" Sora is going through with all these cause.

Palamon (Palako)-Mimi's Best Friend. Even though she won't appear that much in this story. Like in the Anima she's and Mimi are practically crazy friends together! ^0^ Again, another good person around to hang out with ^_^. 

(Girl) Tentamon (Tenko)-Koshirou's Best Friend. This and Gabumi (Gabumon) is the only Digimon that changed its gender. Again, doesn't appear that much in the story but its more the background job that she helps on.

Gomamon- (Gojirou)-Jyou's Best Friend. The person who mainly says "Don't worry be happy!" He is more that kind of a person. He is serious sometimes (Emphasize on the sometimes) I like him a lot so he's also more like the person that brings up lighter atmosphere.

That is all the characters and everyone. ^_^ Lets start on my first Drama fic of Digmon's Takeru and Hikari. Remember about that I do not own Digimon. They belong to Taoi animation and Fox Kids. The only thing in this fic that belongs to me is the changed Digimon characters name and the fic ^_^. So please enjoy.

"Today two lovers got killed in middle of the street. Most people say this is like a Romeo and Juliet type of story. The people who were killed today were: Mr. Takeru Ishida and Mrs. Hikari Kamiya. Though their death is still uncertain. There are two girls who will tell the story how this happened." The news caster told the world. This happened on one tragic night near Tokyo, Japan. The rivery still was happening between Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida.

"So how did this start?" The reporter asked the mysteries girls, who saw the whole thing. 

"It's a long story. It's sort of like Romeo and Juliet but the rivals are totally different." One of the girls said.

"Yeah, it was a family rivalry over this stupid land that made my brother…my brother died!!!!" The other girl confessed in a cry of pain in the hart. 

"Just tell me the story." The reporter concluded.

"It all started out…." The girl that spoke first started this out.

This is in the out secrets of Tokyo, Japan lived two families. One family's hair was Kamiya Taichi and the other was a female inheritance, Ishida Yamato. They have been rivals for a long time. Since birth, people said. What they were fighting over was this beautiful forest with all these different animals living there peacefully. Except the two houses that were separated by one tree. That was a large tree, which was a boundary line of the forest. Well, one day I was sitting with my sister, Hikari. My best friend Biyomi and Hikair's best friend Gotoko. In Hikari's room. We were talking about micolliness things like our school work or the stable of horses and lastly about Hikair's fiancée.

"I'm so happy for you Hikari-chan!" I smiled at her brightly.

"Thanks Oneechan!" Hikari smiled at me also.

"Hikari-chan tell me more about your fiancée." Gotoko asked her.

"He has the a lot of courage. Even though he sounds stubborn I now there's a hart to him. He loves to go out side. He does care about me." Hikari finished with a dreamy sigh.

"Well, consider he is your childhood friend. Also your parents the owner of the forest agreed to it. So that makes Taichi the new hair to the Yagami Forest!" Biyomi smiled at that fact.

"Yeah. Though do you heard bad news." Gotoko implied.

"What's bad news?" The other people asked.

"That Takaishi family's son is going to get married. So that means there's two hairs! The fight still keep's going." Gotoko told the rest.

"Yeah. Oneechan why is their a fight with our neighbors?" Hikari asked her older sister, Sora.

"Well…it started long ago when our and the Takaishi family was battling over who gets that forest in our backyard. Well, since they can't make peace. They negotiated by saying that tree between our houses is the boundary line. Since then it was fighting and more fighting." Sora said in a said face.

"But with this engagement from both families the fighting will stop right?" Hikari asked her in a sad face.

"Of course." The rest smiled at her and reassured her.

"Now, Taichi-kun is coming soon. So lets put on a smile on that face." Sora told her younger sister.

In the Takaishi residence.

As a boy of age 15 looked out of the window at that tree that separated the bounder of the Yagami family. The boy had short blond hair and blue eyes that was so sweet. He's smile made that blue eyes sweeter. He sighed and went to his bed and laied down on it. Today was the day they are going to announce the engagement of him and Yamato. Yamato, my love of my life. She was a little anti-social but when you get to now her she's liked a precious Rose. Thought the best part about her was when she's playing her music and doing it with my sisters voice. I'm happy with my choice, then why I fell this really strange felling in my stomach. He heard a nock on the door. 

"Come in." Takeru said.

"It's me." It was a girls voice, and Takeru instantly know who it was. It was his sister, Mimi.

"Come in Oneechan." Takeru got up from his bed and greeted his sister at the door.

"Are you ready for the big night?" Mimi asked him.

"Yeah, though I have this strange felling in my stomach." Takeru confessed this to his sister.

"Oh~! That's only nervousness. Of course you get nerves about this." Mimi smiled at her younger brother.

"Okay." Takeru smiled at her.

"Did you pick out your tux?" Mimi questioned him.

"Well……" Takeru couldn't finish his sentence when Mimi interrupted him.

"Takishi Takeru you didn't choose your TUX yet~~~!!!" Mimi was surprised and was gasping for air.

"Well I did find the perfect tux and going to put it on now." Takeru smiled at his sister, for his trick.

"You scared me for a second. Well, I'll see you down stairs soon." As she left and closed the door. Takeru smiled and got his tux on.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Gotoko to one of the servants. Continued to yell, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONLY HALF THE CITY WILL COMES TO HIKARI AND THE REST IS GOING TO THE STUPIED FAMILY NEXT TO US!!!!!" 

"Gotoko, please don't yell." Hikari told her best friend.

"Sorry, Hikari but WHY!!!!" At the 'Why' she yelled again.

"Well, Miss. Gatoko it's just that ummm, the same day as Mr. Takaishi ….." The servant saw a glare coming form Gatoko, saying "Mr.", "I mean the Takaishi's are going to have the engagement announced party at the same time tonight." A little afraid of Gatoko now.

"Well, there's nothing we could do about that." Sora said before Gotoko shouted again to the servant. 

"Sora is right you guise." Biyoko agreed with Sora.

"Well, let's just get ready for tonight's party then." Hikari concluded and all four of them went to their rooms. Gatoko went with Hikari and Biyoko went with Sora.

"HUH?" Palako and Gabumi asked the servant at the Takaishi residence.

"Yes, half of the people from the city will come to yours but the other half will go to the other." The servant concluded.

"What should we do Mimi?" Palako asked her best friend.

"Well…I was thinking that what should we do with the extra chairs?"

Couple of hours latter and its before the party starting.

Gatoku who was still mad at the Takishi residence, for having the same day as her, Best friend's engagement day she decided to ruin it a little, at the Takishi's of course. The problome is that Hikari will just be mad if she finds out also Biyomi only do the right thing aka another "goody-two shoe". As Gatoko sit down on the chair looking at the people around them setting up the party and doing some other stuff. Till her eyes meat Taichi's best friend, Agushi. Gatoko smiled evily and went to him. She know her plan must work because he, Agushi has a brain of a peanut shell. She went up to him and said hi. He said hi back then Gatoko started to talk, "You know about that half of the town people are going to the Takishi's tonight right?" 

Agushi looked at her weirodly and nodded as a yes, but Gatoko knew that was a no. So she continued, "I was thinking to spy on them tonight."

"But why?" Agushi asked her.

Gatoko just grined her teeth, for a peanut shell brain he does get good questions, "Because to see if they, Takishi's, are going to do anything bad to Taichi and Hikari." She knew this'll be a good answer cause Agushi will do anything for Taichi. Just like I'll do anything for Hikari. 

Agushi thought for a while then nodded, "So when should we go?" He asks.

"When the party starts. Come on we should convince Biyomi then we should dress up for it."

"Okay?" Agushi was still in a confused state. Who cares about him I only need Hikari and Hikari only. 

That night all three of them left to the Takeshi's.

At The Takeshi's residence.

"Takeru and Yamato are you guise sure you two are worried about what happen to those eivl Yagami people." Takeru's father asked them.

"We're okay Father really." Yamato and Takeru said in a unisiion. 

"Okay, then you may leave."

After the Takeru and Yamato left the father, he called Gabumi, Palako, and Patato

"Yes, Mr. Takeshi?" All three of them asked.

"You guise will do anything for your friends right?"

All three of them nodded.

"Well Takeru, Yamato, and Mimi asked you guise to spy on them."

"Spy on who?"

"Of course the Yagami."

"But Mimi-chan isn't mad at them at all." Palako stated.

"I don't care about that human being at all! Takeru is the only one can take the hair down and I need Yamato to----" The father stopped aburtly and said, "Just do what I have told or I will vanish you guise from here!!!"

All three of them did what they told. They dressed up and went out to go to the Yagami's family don't know what to do at all.

At the Takeshi's.

"WOW! Look at those sweet candy, thanks Oneechan." Takeru hugged Mimi at the excitment.

The party was holding in the main hall which is a big hall with the shandeler on top of the cilling(just imagine a Cinderalle Ball...)

"I'm glade that I could of helpped. Though where's Yamato-chan? Or Palako? Patao too! Same with Gabumi!"

"I'm here Mimi-onnesama." Yamato waved her hand to Mimi.

"Good, Yamato-chan is here, excited about to night?" Mimi questioned on her sister-in-law.

"Great! When is Jyou and Koushirou-san are comming?" Yamato asked them.

"Right after the Yagami's they said." Takeru smiled at both of them.

"Okay good, know lets get the good music going!"

"Yes Mimi-sama." They all bowd down to her.

"I think Mimi-onnesama is the best sister anyone can have." Yamato respers to Takeru.

"She is."

Yagami's.

"Yamada-san do you have all the appatisers? Nariko-san do you have all the chairs ready? Okata-san do you have the table all set?" Sora asked around making sure everything was all right and all ready to go.

"Wow, Sora-chan you can work really hard." Taichi commented.

"Thanks Taichi, now do you have the flowers all set and the ring too?" Sora asked her feature brother-in-law.

"Yup I do." He showed her the flowers and the rings.

"Wow, you remembered." Sora said in her shocking tone.

"Oi!" Taichi was really mad at that remark.

"Calm down Taichi." Hikari patted his shoulder and made the cute smile which makes Taichi obey her every command.

"Any thing else I can do Sora-onnechan?"

"Well maybe find, Biyomi, Agushi, and Gotoko I can't find them any where. Where could they be?" Sora looked around the dining room.

"Don't worry my dear daughters about them." Taichi, Hikari, and Sora turned around then they both smiled. "Hello father." 

The father of the Yagami family was a tall man with moctace and was a typical gentalmen. So sweet and kind to his word. Of course he was arm to arm with his wife.

"Why shouldn't we worry about our dear friends?" Sora asked her father.

"Because they are out running an aren for me." It was another familur voice, it was Jyou. 

"Good evening Jyou." All five of them said to him.

As Jyou walked towards them with his wife arm leanked and they both bowed down to them.

"Sorry to make your friends run an erron from me at this time at night but I frogot my present for you guise at our house." Jyou continued.

"We both thought we can run back and quickly get it but the traffic was horrible then your three friends came and told us that they can fatch it for us." 

"That is so sweet of them. And its okay for you guise to forgot our present." Hikari replaied to them. 

In the back of the room.

"So that's the legendary Yagami Hikari." Patato said as he leaned against the colomn of the entery way. 

"What should we do?" Gabumi said. As she looked around the enemies house. She was holding Patato really close to her since she was afried but Patato was more worried about one of his other firends. He knew they will be doomed if she said something like:

"Kaweiiiiiiiii!! Mimi-chan will love this clothing! Why didn't we think something like this." 

Yeah that will Palako will say...What! Patato turned his head and that was exactly Palako was being happy about. Patato was in panic while other people in the whole party was staring at her strangley. She turned her head around and wondering what she have done to make people stare here like that. As Patato tried to run, grab her and run out of her but she made it worse.

"Patato! Gabumi! Over here. Do you know why they are staring at us strangly? They are so rude. The Take---" her mouth was covered by the all mighty person. It was Jyou. 

He mumbered to Palako just to follow his lead. 

"Palako did Biyomi send you here?"

"uuuuuuummmmmmmmm yes." She looked even more timmed know. 

"Then they frogetten about the gifts. Sorry to leave you Yagami and his family but can you watch my wife while I'm bringing these kids back home." Jyou comely said.

"Oh, yes you may go." As the head of the Yagami familiy said but still kept glaring at the three some. The only person that looked back was Patato for more closser look at Hikari. His mind was thinking that Takeru will be okay since Yamato was a lot more prettier then she will ever be. 

As Jyou took them outside of the gates he was asking them questions but his only answer was 'We were just curiouse' so he let that to be that. He also reminded them to tell Takeshi that he will be at theres about an hour or so. Soon after that all three of them ran back to the Takeshi's house little they knew that in the oppisite direction Gatoko, Biyomi, and Agushi was running That night was in pure panick. When Jyou ran into those three he wanted and explanation. This is how it went. 

"Please don't tell me you were at the Takeshi's." Jyou pleeded.

"WE wern't at the Takashi's." All three of them said. 

"THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Jyou was on top of his lungs when he said that. 

Gatoko sighed and decided to tell him the turth. "We were spying at the Takashi's but we were in the shadows."

"Then Agushi decided to taste the food. He shouted that it was better then the Yagami's!"

Jyou stared at this sighed. It was exactly like the other three. Though he wondered, "How did you guise escape?"

"By the tree that's between the yards." Biyomi said bluntly. 

"I see and did one of you guise staried at Takeru or the Takeshi a long time?" Jyou asked.

"I did. And I need to talk about this to Hikari." Gatoko also said bluntly. 

Jyou gave up and just let them back in. All of them wondered where they were. The party was nice and the announcement for the engagement of Taichi and Hikari went really well. They even kissed every five minutes. As Jyou promiced to the other three groupies he and Koushirou went to the Takeshi's after an hour. There annoucement for the engagement went really well too. Even though they didn't kiss every five minutes they were holding hands the whole time. Though the real trouble is going to start very soon. That night Patato talked to Takeru about the girl called Hikari and said that Yamato looked better. Takeru smiled and said that no one in the world will look better then Yamato. At the same time in a different house hold Gatato told Hikari the same thing that Takeru was hundred time uglier then Taichi. Hikari smiled and said of course. You might wonder why the friends didn't get mad at their friends to going into enemy territory because they only told their friends and the fathers. This made it even worse on Hikari and Takeru. Know they were really ceriouse what the other looked like. 

The next day in the mourning.

"Ne~Oneechan can you make me lunch?" Hikari barged into her sisters room.

Sora who was surprised at her sisters all of sudden inpact she said, "Sure. But why not the other cooks?" She smiled.

Hikari said, "Well I love your cooking plus I'm going on my horse secretly to the woods."

Sora sighed and reminded Hikari, "Hikari I know you love the woods but really please be careful, don't go into enemy lines okay."

"Okay! Know can you please make me a lunch?"

Sora sighed and got out of her bed. While Hikari followed her around telling what she wanted in her lunch. Soon Sora was finished gave her lunch. Though before Hikari left for the stables Sora reminded Hikari, "Hikari-chan remember that don't cross the line into the Takashi's. Remember they also own half the land."

"Don't worry! I will!" Hikari smiled at her sister.

Little did both of them knew the same thing was happing at the Takashi's. Where Takeru is going to ride his horse. When people say that love is a strange force I have to agree on that part. Was this fait? Relaity? Or a dream. They still wonder today but a magical thing happened today. Though only the fources new about this not any one else. 

Hikari was ridding peacfully in the woods, enjoying the sunshine, the air, and her surrondings. Then before she knew it she was at the Takashi's boundary line. Which had a dead log right in the middle of her saying on one said Yagami ONLY PLEASE! The other she assumed said Takeashi's ONLY PLEASE! Hikari as a michesful girl she is she looked behind her, ahead and both side. Then simled. It wouldn't hurt to go pass I mean its such a butiful day out how can anything go wrong? Her hourse jumped over the log into the teritory of the residence. Then before she knew it her hourse started to run in top speed. She screamed, "He…help!!!!" As Hikari tried to control the out of controlled horse. How did she get into this mess?? Why did I do this in the first place. Yeah, I wanted to see what was past that boundary line of the forest. I didn't know that they kept snacks. Stupid people. "HELPP!!!! ANY ONE!!!!" Before she knew it. She was on the ground terrified because the horse was starting to go over her. When all the suddenly it stopped by the voice of , "Douu~ Dou~ It's okay. Nothing will hurt you know." It was a soft heavenly voice. Something that told her that she'll be safe and sound. After the horse was settled down and tied to a tree. The person who saved her tied his horse around that tree, and came to her.

"Are you all right miss?" The voice said and gives her a hand.

"Yeah." And took his hand.

"May I ask why there was a young lady ridding a horse?" He asked her.

"Well, I do own a little bit of land and this forest. So I did have the right to go on right?" She asked the voice.

"Of course." The person smiled. Hikari noticed that, that person had a sweet smile and a silky blond hair. She made a weak smile too.

"Umm, thanks for saving me." She smiled and tried to go back to the horse of hers.

The person grabbed her arm and told her, "Why don't you wait till the horse relaxes more."

"But.." Hikari got interrupted by him again.

"It'll be safer. Besides I brought some lunch. Come on." His eyes pleaded for her company.

"Okay. Though I hope I won't get caught…"Hikari whispered. 

"Said something?" He asked, and Hikari shocked her head. "Okay. There's a lake down there lets eat there." As they were going to the lake. Hikari and him talked about all sorts of things. Like how it stinks to be proper. Also they both agreed sometimes their older sister's are too over protected. When the arrived at the lake. They found the perfect place and eat there.

"So I didn't hear your name yet." Hikari questioned him.

"Oh! It's Takaishi Takeru, but soon it'll be Ishida Takeru." He replayed. Hikari gulped her sandwich for a surprised attack. She just had meat her rival, but how could he be her rival? The person that Gatoko and Biyomi spied on that party saying that Takeru is ugly? They just meat. He saved her life and talked with her for a while. Hikari decided to take the honest turn to give her real name, " I'm Kamiya Hikari, but soon Yagami Hikari." 

Takeru was surprised at that respond. He didn't thought in the whole wide world that this girl, is his rival over this land. She looked wonderful, with your short brown hair. Sense of humor and enjoys life. Her dark brown eyes make it special and her innocent voice. How could she be my rival? Why did Patato, Gabumi, and Palako lied, saying that my rival, Hikari Kamiya was an ugly person? He just gave her a smile and said, " Nice to meat you~! So….ummmmm…..how's your side?" He asked her, which concluded he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Good. How about your side?" She asked him.

"Good. Just you know the usual. When we were walking here. Hikari…..do you mind if I call you that?" He asked her.

"Sure…then can I call you Takeru-kun then?" She asked him.

"Sure." He smiled.

Oh! My god! I can't believe myself I think I have finally fallen in love with him! He's nothing like Taichi. He's smart and sweet also not that arguissave too. I think I'm really in love with him. As Hikari looked at her rivals eyes. She sensed he had the same feelings too. That was a nice silent until they heard a voice.

"Hikari!!!!"

"Takeru!!!" 

They both new it was their fiancée's. They got out of their daydream. Hikari quickly went to get her horse, but before they left they give each other one more dreamily stair. Then Hikari rode away, calling, " I'm over here, Taichi!!" She smiled.

Takeru sighed and went to his fiancée, "I'm over here, Yamato." 

Yamato went up to him and told him, "Takeru father wants to see us." She said.

"Then lets go. Do you want to ride my horse. My princess?" He smiled innocently again.

Yamato chuckled and nodded. She went on Takeru's horse with Takeru behind her and rode to his father.

"Father, I'm here." Shouted Takeru.

"Good, son sit down. You too daughter." As he gestured Yamato and Takeru to the chairs.

"What is it father?" Yamato asked him.

"Well, as you have heard that there was spies at that party yesterday from the Kamiya family." The father checked if those two knew it, and they both nodded.

"Well, I have come to the conclusion that for any one whose related to the Kamiya or has anything to do with them other the Kido residence. Should be shot." The father concluded.

Takeru was state in shock he couldn't believe what his father said. So, that means that if a person related to the Kamiya family passes that tree that means that person will be dead. Then what if tomorrow Hikari crosses that line.

"Takeru?" Yamato looked at her fiancée's face new something was wrong. Takeru just smiled and said nothing was wrong, and gave her a quick peck.

"Well, since I have told you guise. And since Yamato will be the new hair. I want her to make that call and tell that family of our new plane." As Yamato went up to the video camera and dialed the neighbors. The picture showed up. Instead of Mr. Kamiya it was Taichi.

"What do you want!" He snarled and to see the rivals.

"Don't talk to my fiancée like that!" Takeru hold Yamato closely.

"Don't talk to my fiancée like that." As Taichi mocked him, "Well, listen up you two. I don't now which of you spied on us last night. We have," He brings Hikari to his arms and put it around her. "We have decided that anyone who crosses our line will be shot and die." Taichi said in abruptly.

"Same with us." Yamato told him, "But it's you that spied on us last night! Also if one of your people set one foot or a CM into our side of the forest will also be shot and died." Yamato concluded. Taichi stuck out his tong. While those two were arguing; Hikari and Takeru looked at each others eye with hurt and love. Hurt was that they know this will be endangered to love each other. Also the love was that, before they rode off to their fiancee they'll meat at that tree that borders the house with couple of feet away so people won't see any of them together.

"So Bye losers~!" Taichi hunged up from them. He turned to Hikari and hugged her.

"There no more of them coming to our house." He smiled. Hikari also made a smile but it was hard. Outside she acted like it was the best thing ever happen but the inside she was hurt and pained. 

"Yeah. Now we don't have to worry about them!" She smiled and gave a quick kiss to Taichi, and left to go to her sisters room. She ran up there as quickly as she can. She just burst open the door and yelled, "ONEECHAN!!!!!" And started to cry.

"Hikari-chan! What's wrong?" As she dashed toward her crying sister and closed the door. Hikari began to talk, "imetthisreallycuteandniceguybuthesourrivalandidontknowwhattodo" she took a breath, and continued, "ilovehimmorethentaichiipromicedillmeathimbythelaketommorwoalsothenewpolocysaidthatourfamilieswillshooteachotherifoneofthemcrossthelineimdoomed!!!!!" She finished with a breath.

"Umm, Hikari-chan can you tell me everything once more but slowly that I could understand." She asked her and holds her gently.

"I'm…I don't love Taichi anymore." Hikari said trying to sum up what she had said before hand. 

"What? And why?" Sora asked her.

"Well, because, because. I loved him a lot yesterday but but it all changed today; because I meat him." She said.

"Whose him?" Sora asked once more.

Hikari whispered the name. Sora was speechless but asked her to tell her the whole story and Hikari did.

"I see…." Sora finally concluded, "So it was love at first sight?" 

"I guess so. Why this happening to me?" Hikari asked her.

"Well, love is hard thing to understand. Maybe this is a one day thing or not. It's you to decide." She smiled at the end. 

"Okay, I'll try but umm, Oneechan will you keep this a secret?" Hikari asked her. Sora who couldn't lie to her, nodded and said I won't.

"Then good-night." She waved at her sister at the door, and went to her room.

As she entered her room, she sighed. Decided too look at the stares from her balcony, that's her favorite place to look the stares form. She made a smile, thinking this is like Romeo and Juliet. They're balcony scene. I'll just joke around with that. Hikari whispered, "O Takeru, Takeru, wherefore art thou Takeru? Deny that you a Takaishi. Or if you do not deny it, but sworn my love. Then I'll no longer be a Kamiya or Yagami.  


She heard a voice that stetted, "Should I hear some more or should I speak at this?" From under her balcony. Hikari jumped from the voice and looked down. She saw Takeru smiling and told her, "Do you want to play that game a little bit?" 

Hikari chuckled and said yes. She continued, " 'Tis the Takaishi is my enemy, but not you Takeru, you aren't a Takaishi. What is a name? It's not the hand, nor foot, nor an arm, nor a face, not any other part belonging to a man. O! Takeru be anything else other then a  
Takeshi. What is a name? Is it what we call that destroys everything? So  
Takeru would you give up your Takaishi's name? Will you give it up or will you  
still be Takaishi Takeru? Which is not part of you! Please take my word.  


Takeru replayed in a plead, "I take your word Hikari! Call me but love, and I'll never be a  
Takaishi or an Ishida. I'll never be called Ishida Takaishi Takeru again."  


Hikari asked in a sensible way, " Then who's the man that came to me tonight?"  
  
Takeru hesitated but answered, "By a name, I wouldn't tell you who I am. My name dear saint is  
hateful to myself. Because it's an enemy to my rose. If I had to write my  
name, I would tear the word."  


Hikari frowned a little, that made Takeru worried it wasn't the right answer. She gently replayed " My ears have not been drunk hundreds words, of your tongue yet I know the sound! Is it Takeru? Or a Takeshi?"  
  
Takeru this time determined to give the right answer, "Neither, my love if either you dislike."  


Hikari smiled as a satisfaction of an answer, and continued, " Then why did you come for? Tell me. My house have walls are high and hard to climb, and the place of death, considering who you are. If any video cameras or raisers and find you here...  


Takeru gave her a smile that reassured her, " With love's light wings, I went over the walls. Just video cameras or raisers can't hold my love our, and What love can do, that dares love to attempt. So not a single Yagami or Kamiya or a Takeshi or Ishida will stop me now.  


Hikari now in a concerned voice, " But if they see you they'll murder you."  


Takeru still tried to reassure her of his safety, " So, there lies more peril in thin eye then twenty of video cameras or raisers. Look at you and so sweet. And I'm proof against their enemy."  


Hikari gave him one more test for his love and for his safety, " Then do you love me? I know you'll say "yes" and I'll take your word' but if you don't swear then you have proven false to my love. I here roses laughs, O gentle Takeru if you really love me, pronounce it faithfully. Or if  
you thickest I am too quickly won. Then I'll frown and be perverse and say  
"no" too. So if you say "yes" there will be nothing in the world to lose."  


Takeru smiled and easily replayed, " Lady, by blessing the moon I'll vow, that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-"  


Hikari quickly interrupted him and pleaded, " Oh! Don't swear by the moon that inconstant moon that monthly changes in her circled orb, Lest that your love proves to me is likewise  
variable." 

  
Takeru was really confused now, And a little bit lousing his grip of the vines, "Then what shall I swear on?"  


  
Hikari smiled at him and told an easy answer, " Don't swear at all; Or if you will swear at thigh gracious self, His is the god of my idolatry. And I will believe in you."  


Takeru also smiled. Then he concluded, " If my heart's dear love I love you and I want to be with you forever also I-" Again he got interrupted by a nock on the door.

"Hikari..this is Gatoko can I come in?"

"I'm changing so can you just hold on a sec? Gatoko?" She tells her friend.

"Okay."

Hikari looked down at Takeru one more time, before she had to break away from him, "My friend is hear. I can't bare to see you with her. Then for sure I won't see you." She replayed to him.

"Then my love, I'll see you at that meeting place at noon tomorrow." Takeru jumped of to the ground a blow a kiss.

Hikari whispered, " Dear love Adieu. –Sweet Takeru, be true." And went to great her friend.

End of Part 1.

Okay, this will be close to Romeo and Juliet, but it does fit. It took me forever to pick a name for the Digimon. Jyou and Koushirou will appear more in the next part. I like it how's it going. I hope it'll turn out well.


End file.
